Multi-Core Processor (MCP) with hierarchical architecture is a trend for state-of-the-art digital system. Typically, MCPs are implemented with aggressively scaled nanometer CMOS technologies to have high device density and multi-core design. On the other hand, yield failure is caused by the process variability and defects in nanometer CMOS manufacturing. With the hierarchical architecture, a partial failure causes extensive damage to the components in the tree hierarchy and architecture. Therefore, system design and operation methods to salvage operational component blocks are essential to improve product yield as well as to increase the reliability.